Max Sparkade
(However, the above user in question has requested that User:ThePilotXP update this article and fix it's errors.) Maxwell Lucas Sparkade aka codename: RetroMax, is a penguin who appeared to come all the way from Finland, his sister lives in Norway, and his grandfather, Louis Sparkade XII, founded the state max lives in. Max was also a professional athlete. He started the Lodge Lasers for football, Lodge Dodgers for baseball, Lodge Grrrrrrowl for basketball, Lodge Stampede for hockey and Lodge Darts for soccer. He then played for the Hot Sauce in the penguin cup 2014 and won for his team in every game! 2 months later, he was watching the Club Penguin Super Movie, which he stars in, and suddenly, he heard a penguin crying "help, help!!" and he then looked through his binoculars, and saw an innocent orange penguin! he then rescued the penguin. His heroic rescue was spotted by the PSA, allowing him to join as co-commander. He then continued rescuing innocent penguins, and that's where the story ends. It continues today. Where he lives Max Lives in Lodge, Lamazi. Quotes The good, the bad, the YOU'RE GOING DOWN! ---- Cha-Ching! ---- I know that something was... eh. ---- Who demolished my igloo?!?! ---- My igloo BLEW UP! ---- Oh, like I believe THAT. ---- () Max: Hey, Jason, what does the sign say?! Jason: Ehh... Max: It says do not disturb. that means do not disturb. Jason: Oh man. ---- Bum, bum, bum, BUM!! RetroMax! ---- (To Explorer, Mr Cow2, Mcdonalds394, Fred, Mabel, And Benny, While The Speedboat Runs Out Of Fuel in Club Penguin Super Movie: Trouble In The East Coast) *Ok, look, not trying to, y'know, crash the party or anything, but we're out of fuel, and WE'RE STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN!!!! ---- (His welcome) All right, _________________________ in the house! ---- (To Random Vampenguin, When They Threaten To Infect Max With Vampenguinism) Max: Yeah, like THAT's gonna happen. I'm immune to vampenguinism. ^_^ ---- JAAAASON!!!!!! ---- YOUCH!!! ---- (In Club Penguin Super Movie: Trouble In The East Coast, when a boat withall the BFDI charecthers crashes into his.) Great, our boat might break, I hope they have some fuel. Quotes That Break The 4th Wall Wow, that's just awesome. Just look! There's a picture of me up in that infobox! That's just cool, don't you think? ---- (Max, To A Random Penguin) *Max: Guess What? *Penguin: What? *Max: Someone Is Reading Everything We're Saying! *Penguin: Really? *Max: Yes! It's True! *Penguin: How? *Max: I... Don't Really Know. ---- *Bonk* (The Cursor PWNs Max In The Head) *Max: Hey! What Gives?!?! *Cursor: ... *Bonk* *Max: Okay I Swear You Are Making Me Nausea!! *Cursor Bonks Max In The Head And Goes Un Cautious For 1 Second *Max: At Least Nobody Used The Inspect Element Command On Me... ---- Why does my creator capitalize every word?!? Okay, he doesn't anymore, and he's fixing it, but STILL!! Hey! Mr. My X Antibody! You're An LQA! Trivia *Max Is Officially From Finland. *Dubstep Is Mabel's Unofficial Cousin. *Max's Star Birthmark Marks That He Is An Official Hero Of Freezeland. *PeppaMINT Is An UNOFFICIAL Von Injoface Member. But He Is Happy Just Like Matthew von Injoface. *Mcdonalds394 taught him Irish. *He is in Code 806 and played as "Earth" *He Invented Penguin Bikes. *He Has To Sign An Autograph Every 10 Minutes. *He Owns A Deletion Gun. *Mr. Blue "Had" His Wallet But Max Took It Back. (Or Did He? We Never Knew.) *He Likes The High Penguin Scene In Dystopian: The Musical! *He Owns Eh.. Something. *There's A 25% Chance That He Thinks Of Pie While On Duty. *He Has Super Speed Powers. *He Can Break The 4th Wall. Gallery Evil.jpg|His X-antibody, MaX SparXade (Concept Of It By An Artist Before Max Got The X Virus For REAL) MaxMap.jpg|Max Fiddleing With A Map Of Freezeland. Max Cha-ching.jpg|Max Doing His Famous "Cha-Ching" Pose When He Wins A Battle Against Evil. MaxWowzee.jpg|Max Saying "WowZee!" When Making The Discovery Of Mint Puffles. Thats When He Adopted PeppaMINT. MaxWAITUP.png|Max Catching Up To His Car In: The CP Movie Chapter 11: The Runaway SUV. MaxKid.jpg|Max At 4 Years Old Of Age. MaxTeen.png|Max At 14 Years Of Age. Maxingame.png|Max's In-Game Sprite. Criminals Deleted By Max *The Fashion Police - Max Was Through With Being Made Fun Of. He Sent The Fashion Police For The Cybervoid For Five Months. *Max SparXade - Max Sent His Antibody To The CyberVoid For 4 Years. MaX SparXade Missed His Favorite Show, The X-Antibody Olympics. Thus, MaX SparXade Seeks Revenge On Max. In Which He Never Will Win. Max's Important Message Related Links *Scarlet Sparkade *Louis Sparkade XII *Reggie Sparkade Category:Penguin Category:Characters Category:The Great Darktonian Pie War 2 participants Category:Heroes Category:High Penguins